falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Victor (Fallout: New Vegas)
|level =7 |derived = |tag skills = |baseid = (Goodsprings) (Lucky 38 entrance) (as sec. Mk I at L38) (Lucky 38 elevator) (disabled) |refid = (Goodsprings) (Lucky 38 entrance) (as sec. Mk I at L38) (Lucky 38 elevator) (disabled) |actor =William Sadler |dialogue =Victor.txt (Goodsprings) Lucky38VictorEntrance.txt (L38 e.) VMQSecuritronMessenger.txt (as securitron Mk I at Lucky 38) Lucky38VictorElevator.txt |footer = Victor, disabled in Goodsprings }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Victor is a friendly, but mysterious, PDQ-88b RobCo security model 2060-B securitron found in Goodsprings, Novac, Boulder City and The Strip during 2281. His cowboy persona makes him stand out from his fellow securitrons. Background Victor has been in Goodsprings since long before Mr. House's securitrons rolled out onto the old Las Vegas Strip. By his own account he has been in the town since 2266, but claims not to recall anything from before that time.The Courier: "How did you end up in Goodsprings?" Victor: "I moseyed into town, oh, ten, fifteen years ago? Before that, I... hmmm, I can't quite seem to recall. Odd. Anyway, it's a right peaceful town and I reckon it's as fine a place to settle as any." (Victor.txt]) According to Trudy and the town's other residents, Victor's old owner used to live in the shack on the south side of town (identified by the Old World flag hanging outside), but nobody has lived there since at least 2274 when Trudy first arrived in town.The Courier: "How long has he been in Goodsprings?" Trudy: "It was here when I took over the saloon seven years ago. Some people have said its owner lived here, but no one knows who it was." (Trudy's dialogue) Trudy is also suspicious of the "'cheerful cowboy' act";The Courier: "Do you know the robot that rescued me?" Trudy: " " The Courier: "You don't like him?" Trudy: "It acts friendly enough, but I don't trust that whole "cheerful cowboy" act. I find it all very creepy." (Trudy's dialogue) Victor never helped anyone before the Courier and mostly rolled around town every once in while.The Courier: "What does he actually do around here?" Trudy: "Other than rolling around once in awhile, it doesn't do anything useful as far as I can tell. I don't know why it took an interest in you, but I'd be careful. It's never helped anyone before." (Trudy's dialogue) Whether his programming allows him to realize it or not, there are things that Victor has been keeping from the townsfolk. For example, when Mr. House finally found the platinum chip in the ruins of Sunnyvale, Victor was tasked with returning it to the Lucky 38. To achieve this, he hired seven couriers from the Mojave Express in Primm. There were to be seven packages - six decoys, and one containing the real platinum chip, which was to be carried by Ulysses. After Ulysses mysteriously refused the job, the task fell to the Courier, who was intercepted by Benny, Jessup and McMurphy to be eventually taken to Goodsprings cemetery. Benny took the chip, shot the Courier in the head and left them for dead. Unable to intervene due to unreliable data transfer from Mr. House and overriding combat algorithms, Victor stayed out of the altercation until after Benny and the Great Khans left.The Courier: "Why didn't you intervene sooner when Benny ambushed me?" Robert House: "Why didn't intervene sooner, you mean? Goodsprings is a bit too far away for me to reliably control a Securitron agent by remote. I can send and receive packets of data, at best. Victor's combat algorithms determined the proper course of action. Benny and his thugs were more than a match for a lone Securitron. When he alerted me, I instructed him to approach the site after Benny and the others had departed." (Robert House's dialogue) After the graveyard was vacant, the Courier was dug up and taken to Goodsprings by Victor where they received brain surgery from |Doc Mitchell and were nursed back to health.Fallout: New Vegas intro Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * They Went That-a-Way: After coming out of Doc Mitchell's house, Victor can be seen wheeling around Goodsprings. He can be questioned about what happened to the player character and where the men who shot them went. * The House Always Wins: Upon entering the New Vegas Strip, Victor will be in front of the Lucky 38. He lets the Courier in and grants access to the Penthouse via elevator. * We Must Stop Meeting Like This: Victor will tail the player character throughout their search for the men who shot them. He will show up in the perimeter surrounding Goodsprings, Novac, Boulder City and the Strip. * We Must Stop Beating Like This: After going on the main road, one may get attacked by some cazadores. Victor will appear to help fight them off. Effects of player's actions * If the Courier kills or disables Mr. House, Victor will seemingly disappear. He can then be found in Goodsprings at his shack, permanently disabled. * If the Courier sides with Mr. House, Victor continues to serve Mr. House and operates the elevator in the Lucky 38 Casino. * After destroying the securitron vault, upon entering the Lucky 38 casino floor, Victor, along with two securitrons, would have engaged in combat with the player character, yelling "You low-down snake! I wish I'd have left you in the ground to rot!" This encounter was cut from the game. (Though he can spawn outside Lucky 38 when leaving if you enter it but don't kill Mr. House. He is hostile and the player will be forced to kill him. Other interactions * If the Courier heads out of Goodsprings north on the road nearing the makeshift Great Khan camp without speaking to Sunny Smiles, Victor will rush to the Courier's defense against the cazadores blocking the road. ** Likewise, at the early stages of the game, should the Courier be close to death when fighting an enemy around Goodsprings, Victor may appear to save the player character and later issue a warning. * Victor may aid the Courier in combat against Barton Thorn by launching grenades from a distance. This only occurs if the player character's health is low, and as a result the grenades may end up killing the Courier as well as or instead of Barton. * Victor downplays his role in the Courier's rescue, saying that he discovered their body when he was out for a stroll. He is a bit evasive and yet always eager to be helpful, but if the Courier requests Victor's help against the Powder Gangers during the quest Ghost Town Gunfight, Victor fails to show up to the battle, despite agreeing to do so. Afterwards, a Science check of 25 reveals that he was remotely deactivated, with Victor claiming that it was a command he'd never heard of before. * If the Courier wanders into Powder Ganger territory, there is a rare occasion in which Victor is in fighting mode with the Powder Gangers. There are two outcomes in this interaction: Help Victor fight, or let him handle it himself. Either way, Victor can overcome the Powder Gangers, or Victor will "die" and can be searched upon his death. Inventory Notes * Victor is an artificial intelligence distributed between all securitrons. The player character may witness (or even cause) his death several times over the course of his or her journey to Vegas, but in this event his personality will simply "hop" to another unit, with no serious ramifications in the next meeting, similar to Yes Man. Victor claims that he doesn't know how this happens. ** If Victor is disabled with the Robotics Expert perk, he will be disabled forever, and won't jump to another securitron. * Though not marked as part of the quest, Victor can be recruited to help fight the Powder Gangers in Ghost Town Gunfight, however when the fighting begins he won't actually join it. Through a Science check of 25, the Courier can discover that he was remotely deactivated by an override code, but Victor claims to have never heard of this code before. * Upon leaving Goodsprings and finding Victor at another area, his first securitron unit will be found in front of his Goodsprings shack, permanently disabled, and when killed he cannot be looted, saying instead that the AI program is offline. * If combat is initiated with Victor, he may say "Next stop, Boot Hill!" or "It's hog-killin' time!" If one opens fire near him but not at him (for instance, if shooting mantis nymphs from the schoolhouse yard near his house when he is there), he may exclaim "Holster that, and be quick about it!" If one points their weapon at him outside of V.A.T.S. but do not fire, he may threaten the Courier by saying "You're lookin' at a heap of trouble if you want it." * If the Courier kills Victor after beginning The House Always Wins, the quest will fail and House's ending will be unobtainable. * He is scripted as a companion while he follows the Courier, meaning that he fast travels with them and his inventory can be searched. * If fought at the Strip, Victor is one of only two securitrons with melee ability, the other being 010011110110111001100101. * He will take control of another securitron and force conversation with the Courier when they enter the Strip for the first time. * If the Mark II software is used his face will stay the same but he will have the same power and weapons as the others. * If The House Has Gone Bust! has been failed, he will disappear from the game, similar to how Colonel Moore and Ambassador Crocker disappear if Don't Tread on the Bear! is failed. * Attacking Victor in Goodsprings will cause Easy Pete to become hostile and aid Victor in the fight. * When killed, the display screen on Victor's securitron goes black. However, if the Courier crouches and walks inside of Victor, his face can be seen stuck floating inside. * If Ghost Town Gunfight is completed and Mr. House is victorious at Hoover Dam, he sends Victor to monitor Goodsprings. In the game's closing titles, Doc Mitchell calls Victor a "mixed blessing" for the town.Doc Mitchell's dialogue: Victor was a mixed blessing, however, as he continually monitored the town for Mr. House. Notable quotes | | | | | | }} Appearances Victor appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Victor's name and the face displayed on his screen are both references to Vegas Vic, a neon sign on the outside of The Pioneer Club in Las Vegas. Although now no longer moving or speaking, Vic's arm had at once waved, his cigarette moved, and the sign played a recording of 'Howdy Pardner!' every 15 minutes. Bugs * Victor can sometimes show up inside of Salida del Sol from the Dead Money add-on. * Victor can sometimes show up inside the Hidden Valley bunker. ** Possibly triggered by waiting a few hours, tested by waiting inside the room Knight Torres has a shop. * Killing Victor in the Lucky 38 will cause him to disappear upon his death. After doing this, it is possible he may still be found in Victor's shack, deactivated. * Victor may appear next to the Courier every time the game is loaded (i.e. entering/exiting a building or fast-traveling). This can cause the player character to get stuck sometimes, such as in the mountain above Bitter Springs during the Climb Ev'ry Mountain quest. He will still appear in locations, like outside Boulder City and Lucky 38, but as a duplicate. One temporary solution if he blocks one's path is to progress with his story to the point of Boulder City, after which he will agree to meet the Courier at the Lucky 38 and leave. If one gets to this point in dialogue options with him and no further, he will always have those dialogue options where one can talk to him and he will leave afterwards. Waiting will often get him to disappear. * Sometimes Victor may not be able to communicate with the Courier, making it impossible to control the elevator to go to Mr. House or the suite. ** A potential continuation exists for PC players to continue the House quest line using player.move and coc, while using coc to enter House's suite is effectively impossible as the restricted area ends up sending you to a broken version of floor with a NPC stand-in for House. By using player.move 00116952 the player can transport their character directly to Mr. House's female robot companion thus safely entering space, then simply leave using another player.move or coc command to escape the location. should work for players able to enter and exit directly to and from casino floor-> <- their room suite, otherwise replace with other address that is accessible like the casino. * Victor can be found dead at the entrance of the gate in front of the Dino Dee-lite front desk, even if he didn't die. * If one heads straight to the Strip without tracking down Benny first, Victor will not tail the Courier to Novac or Boulder City. * If the Courier doesn't meet Victor in Novac before starting Come Fly With Me, he might show up inside the REPCONN test site after entering or exiting the basement. His dialogue is the same as if one met him in Novac. If one missed meeting him in Boulder City, his dialogue is from there and he skips over the Novac one. Gallery VictorFaceMonitor2.png|Angry face monitor seen in the Fallout: New Vegas trailer VictorFaceMonitor.png|Face monitor Victor outside lucky 38.jpg|Victor outside the Lucky 38 Victor (intro).jpg|Victor rescuing the Courier in the Fallout: New Vegas trailer VictorFaceMonitor3.png|Alert face monitor The Lucky 38 Gomorrah view.jpg|Victor at the opening of the Lucky 38 References Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers Category:Securitron characters Category:Goodsprings characters Category:Novac characters Category:Boulder City characters Category:Lucky 38 characters de:Victor (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Víctor (Fallout: New Vegas) fi:Victor fr:Victor (Fallout: New Vegas) it:Victor (Fallout: New Vegas) nl:Victor pl:Victor (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Виктор (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Віктор (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:維克托 (Fallout：新維加斯)